Só por ti
by Vanessa Sweet Love
Summary: Que lembranças podem chegar à mente de Darien num dia de chuva intensa? -A minha primeira fic da Sailor Moon-


**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

**Em negrito será o presente, narrado em primeira pessoa por Darien...**_e em itálico será o passado, narrado em terceira pessoa._

O título não é o melhor...mas é o que me saiu enquanto escrevia a fic hehe.

* * *

**...SÓ POR TI...**

**Estava sentado numa mesa do salão de jogos, onde trabalhava Andrew, meu melhor amigo. Como em todas as tardes, estava lá para esquecer-me de tudo o que me acontecia durante o dia e beber meu café, como de costume. Era inverno e realmente fazia um frio que penetrava nos ossos, mas, de repente, ouviram-se lá fora as gotas de chuva caindo sem parar.**

**Andrew seguia com o seu trabalho. Embora não haver muitos clientes nesse dia, estava com muito trabalho, e ali estava eu, sozinho com meus pensamentos. Não podia evitar pensar em certas cenas da minha vida passada, quando vivia como o príncipe Endymion... Há algum tempo atrás que tinha recuperado as recordações de uma vida passada que sabia não voltarem jamais.**

_Caminhava pelo reino da lua, em direção ao castelo da sua amada princesa Serenity. No momento, sentiu que umas pequenas gotas caíram sobre ele e levantou o seu olhar ao céu. Em poucos segundos, este se voltou escuro, e umas nuvens pretas cobriram o reino. Pensou para si próprio a má sorte que estava a ter: pretendia dar um passeio pelos amplos jardins do reino junto com a princesa e ao fim poder expressar todo o amor que sentia por ela. E tudo se estava a complicar._

_Começou a apressar o seu passo para chegar o quanto antes ao palácio. Não ia ser o melhor dia para declarar-se, mas já tinha passado muito tempo para que agora, por culpa daquela chuva, voltasse atrás._

_Não esperava ouvir um barulho de algo ou alguém mexer-se entre o espesso labirinto de jardins... Perguntou-se quem poderia estar ali, debaixo daquela chuva torrencial. Pondo todos os seus sentidos, o barulho parecia ainda mais perto. Foi quando, de repente, viu a imagem mais perfeita e formosa dum anjo loiro. Aquele anjo que amava mais que a sua própria vida._

_Olhou para ela um tanto estranhado... O que estaria fazendo?_

_- Princesa - Abriu a boca com o volume suficientemente alto para que a jovem de branco o ouvisse._

_- Príncipe Endymion? -perguntou sem olhar._

_- Que estás a fazer fora do palácio com esta chuva? Podes ficar doente - Aproximou-se devagar._

_- Sabes? Amo isto, amo ver como as gotas do céu caem e deslizam devagar sobre as pétalas das minhas rosas - Sorriu cortando uma rosa com suas mãos delicadas._

_Com ela, aproximou-se do seu acompanhante, e cuidadosamente engatou-a no bolso de sua jaqueta._

_- Adoro os dias chuvosos - disse sem perder o seu doce sorriso, - Tens razão, vai ser melhor entrar. Vens? - Voltou-se outra vez a ele quando percebeu que caminhava sozinha._

_Ele não respondeu, só estava dando um último olhar naquela flor que a sua amada tinha colocado, perdendo depois os seus olhos no seu corpo enquanto caminhava perto dela._

**Observava pela janela do estabelecimento o movimento das pessoas indo e vindo, caminhando ou correndo debaixo da intensa chuva. De repente, virei a cabeça um pouco para trás para ver a perfeição de mulher.**

_Após tirar o capote e deixá-lo a secar, dirigiu-se à sacada da sala do palácio. Olhou para o céu, embora as nuvens pretas persistissem lá, a chuva pouco a pouco ia diminuindo. Ouviu passos às suas costas, não se mexeu e continuou com a sua vista no jardim, onde minutos antes tinha estado com ela._

_- Príncipe Endymion._

_- Rainha Serenity - foi quando olhou para ela, mostrando um sorriso._

_Ela observou a rosa vermelha que trazia o Protetor da Terra, sorriu largamente. Sabia que naquele dia dois corações se uniriam para sempre._

_- O que estás fazendo ainda por aqui, Príncipe?_

_- Falando a verdade, eu gostaria declarar-me à sua filha. - A Rainha sentiu o suave rubor nas faces daquele jovem. Ela tinha notado quanto amor sentia a sua filha por ele e agora estava certa que esse amor era correspondido e que seria para toda a eternidade._

_- Prí...príncipe...príncipe Endymion._

_Os dois olharam para ela, a Rainha com um sorriso cúmplice, ele com um pouco de medo. E se ela tivesse ouvido a declaração? - perguntava-se o jovem._

**- Andrew, boa tarde! –ouviu-a falar, sem trocar a minha posição na mesa.**

**- Serena... Estás encharcada, esqueceste o guarda-chuva em casa?**

**- Na verdade... Esqueci-o na escola - sorri ao perceber que ela nunca ia mudar.**

**- És incorrigível, mana. Queres o teu milk-shake como sempre?**

**- Não, obrigada, prefiro um chocolatinho quente, faz um frio lá fora... -e antes que se sentasse, peguei no seu braço, levando-a comigo.**

**- Andrew, deixa para mais tarde - gritei antes de sair pela porta do estabelecimento.**

_- Vou mandar preparar algo quente - ouviram à Rainha, e a viram afastar-se deles._

_- Serenity - falou num murmúrio._

_Olharam um para o outro, enquanto ela se aproximava pouco a pouco ao lado do ser que mais amava. Levantou a sua mão direita e acariciou a face do príncipe, quem, com o contato, fechou os olhos, desfrutando daquela simples, mas prazenteira carícia. Ele levantou a sua mão esquerda e passou-a por cima da dela. Abriu os seus olhos, estava tão linda com o cabelo ainda úmido pela chuva... Dirigiu com a sua mão a dela até a sua boca e a beijou com muita ternura. Logo a abaixou até o seu peito. Ali a princesa sentiu como latejava o seu coração. E latia só por ela?_

_- Só por ti - parecia que tivesse lido seus pensamentos._

_Foi então quando passou suas mãos nas faces quentes da loira, e foi pouquinho a pouco aproximando-se à sua boca. Assim selaram o amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro._

_- Será melhor entrar; está fazendo frio e não quero ser o culpado se ficar doente, minha princesa -falou Endymion ao se separar dela._

_- Mamãe deve estar de volta com os nossos chocolates -sorriu ternamente ao seu príncipe._

**- Darien, estás louco? -ouvi-a queixar-se, enquanto seguíamos a correr.**

**Uns metros depois, sem ter parado nem sequer para descansar, parei em seco... Perfeito! Tínhamos chegado aonde pretendia.**

**- Estás consciente de que estamos debaixo da pior chuva que houve em todo Japão em muitos anos? Vamos terminar na cama com gripe pelo menos por uma semana, e com não menos de 39 graus de febre... - Não a ouvia, só olhava para ela estonteado: o seu pequeno corpo com as suas lindas formas redondas estavam muito bem marcadas pela chuva que a tinha ensopado durante todo o trajeto. - Estás-me a ignorar Darien Chiba? – vi-a fazer o seu gestinho de desgosto com a sobrancelha levantada.**

**- Amo-te - só pude dizer sem me importar com o seu pequeno desgosto.**

**- E tens que dizê-lo nestas circunstâncias? Não o podias dizer no Game Center? Ou em qualquer outro lado? É óbvio que não... - Não deixei que continuasse queixando-se e a beijei, beijei-a como nunca antes o fiz. Com cada segundo que passava o nosso beijo pedia mais paixão, e sabia que nenhum dos dois se podia negar ao que sentia.**

**Quando a separei de mim observava-me estranha, com a boca aberta ainda pelo impressão. Não era a primeira vez que nos beijávamos, mas não houve beijo como esse nunca, e ela sabia disso... Até acho que se tinha esquecido da sua zanga!**

**- Diz lá, não valeu a pena tirar-te do salão de jogos, ainda com esta chuva torrencial?**

**- Sabes que vou terminar com uma gripe insuportável e tu vais ser o culpado - falava apontando-me com o dedo no meu peito. - Tenho tanta sorte que o meu namorado seja um estudante de medicina... Assim posso exigir a atenção dum médico só para mim - Sorriu-me vaidosa, e foi nesse instante que olhou à sua volta. - É lindo, Darien...é um jardim esplêndido. Nunca antes vi nada igual.**

**- Já viste sim, era muito melhor que este e era teu – E voltamos a nos beijar, como aquela primeira vez, no reino da lua, na nossa vida passada.**

**Não continuei pensando mais numa vida passada que nunca mais viveria ou, pelo menos, não como o que éramos: príncipe e princesa. O único que não ia mudar nas nossas vidas era o amor que nos unia.**

**Abraçamo-nos, e senti latejar o seu coração no meu peito perto de mim; sabia que o seu coração só latejava por mim, e o meu coração sempre seria dela.**

**- Só por ti, minha princesa - murmurei baixinho no seu ouvido, ainda debaixo da chuva de Tóquio.**

**FIM...**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O anime Sailor Moon, e as suas personagens pertencem à Naoko Takeuchi.

Este é a minha primeira fic da Sailor Moon. Gostaram? Acho que não é grande coisa, mas terminei por gostar como ficou e doce no final ahaha :P Se gostam, não duvidem em me deixar reviews fico muito agradecida ;D

Estes dias estive a ler fics da SM em português...As autoras já sabem o que penso das que já li porque deixei a minha opinião nn Não houve nenhuma que eu não gostasse :)

No principio não tinha muita imaginação para escrever fics de SM mas agora pelo menos tenho já algumas quantas na minha cabeça para pôr em papel e computador.

Finalmente quero agradecer a Anita por me ajudar com o meu português e a corrigir esta fic, embora saiba falá-lo bem, a escrita é horrível xD Obrigadaaaaa linda!! As tuas fics são belissimas, sabes que eu adoro...eu sei que andas ocupada na escola, e por isso agradeço imenso a ajuda.

Também à Filipa, que contei que tinha uma fic da Sailor Moon hehe, espero que ela goste ;D


End file.
